


Colores

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Spideypool Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Peter tiene sinestesia, algo que ha podido saber manejar hasta sus 23 años. Pero, la única cosa que lo puede llegar a diferenciar un poco, es que puede ver el aura de las personas.Y a pesar de haber visto cientos de colores, aún no ha encontrado su favorito: El carmesí.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a estos dos juntos, eso es todo.

Probablemente pienses que la vida de Peter es interesante por tener sinestesia, que fue admirado o inclusive que recibía cumplidos.

La cosa no fue así.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de su capacidad, estaba confundido.

Cuando tenía 7 años se encontraba practicando su escritura, hasta que llegó escribir la palabra "P" y la vio de color naranja, pero cuando hizo el pequeño palo de abajo y formó la "R", este cambió a rojo.

Emocionado por tal situación, fue con May a la cocina con una sonrisa y le contó sobre lo que pasó. Ella se quedó viendo la hoja, tratando de encontrar lo que decía él, pero por más que trataba, no veía nada.

— Cariño, ¿tomaste demasiado refresco? —Tocó la frente del menor preocupada y este negó frunciendo el ceño.

— No, tía May. ¿No ves los colores? Ahí están, la letra "Y" es azul y la "E" es naranja — Le señaló cada uno con su dedo, esperando que ella comprendiera.

Desde ese momento May decidió investigar buscando en _Google_ _,_ al encontrar la respuesta no podía creerlo, no podía simplemente creerle a un sitio web. Mejor decidió llevarlo con un especialista.

Al ir, la doctora le comentó que él no sufría de algún problema neuronal, así que le explicó lo que tenía.

_"La_ _**sinestesia** _ _es una condición que puede darse en un individuo que es capaz de oír colores, de ver sonidos o de apreciar texturas cuando saborea algo. Un_ _**sinestésico** _ _, por ejemplo, percibe de manera espontánea correspondencias entre tonos de color, de sonido e intensidades de_ _sabor_ _"_

Al pasar un año, Peter empezó a percibir otra cosa, algo que lo diferenciaría más.

— Uh, ¿May? ¿Por qué te rodea una luz amarilla? —

Ella volteó con él, fue a verse al espejo que estaba en el pasillo de la casa y no vio nada de lo que le dijo.

— No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? — Se acercó a Peter, puso sus manos en la cadera y lo miró fijo.

Peter pareció tensarse y negó con la cabeza rápido, él nunca mentiría sobre cosas que involucran a otros.

— Hablo en serio — La miró con sus ojos de cachorro y ella suspiró. De nuevo tendrían que ver a la doctora.

Al ir de nuevo, la doctora los miró con ojos de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo May y miró a Peter, el cual estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de su escritorio, tenía la mirada agachada y jugaba con sus mangas de suéter, pensando que lo que tenía era algo malo.

— Peter puede que sea...El 1% de la población que puede ver auras en las personas. Algunos dicen que los principales pueden ser curanderos, pero, ya veo que no es así —

May se sintió más aliviada al saber tal información, llevó su mano al cabello castaño de Peter y lo acarició, preguntándose cómo es que el pequeño niño pudo tener tales capacidades.

Mientras crecía las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. En la escuela los niños lo miraban raro porque cuando escuchaban música, la maestra les preguntaba si les gustó, a lo que Peter decía: _"_ _No_ _tanto_ _,_ _los_ _triángulos_ _que_ _vi_ _me_ _hicieron_ _marear_ _"._  
Su salón no sabía nada de su sinestesia, por lo cual, siempre era nombrado como el niño raro y que nadie debería de hablarle porque estaba loco. Los niños eran crueles con sus palabras, y aún más cuando lo empujaban y él les decía que pararan porque cuando lo tocaban, podía sentir su enojo y percibía un color rojo.

En la universidad las cosas fueron diferentes. Encontró buenos amigos y al contarles sobre su _situación_ _,_ estos simplemente le dijeron que era _cool_ y siguieron hablándole como si nada. Peter sólo sonrió y al fin se sintió parte de algo.

Lo que más era difícil era el hecho de tener que ver el aura. Cuando estaba en una habitación llena de gente, solía aturdirse y su vista le pedía descansar, teniendo que salir de ahí y cerrar un rato sus ojos.

Muchos de sus amigos o inclusive conocidos, le pedían que dijera de que color se veían. Él no tenía problema, pero hasta cierto punto se volvía tedioso y decidía no decirle a nadie sobre eso, así que sólo se lo guardaba para personas cercanas.   
También se dio cuenta de que, dependiendo de la emoción del otro, el color cambiaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso y le causó una sonrisa de felicidad estaba caminando por el pasillo del colegio. Dio la vuelta para seguir su caminata, pudo detallar a Steve y Tony platicando, pero el rubio lo rodeaba un color rosado, casi un rosa palo. Peter decidió esconderse y ver mejor la situación, ya que ese color no era el perteneciente a Steve.

Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y en un instante su aura era el mismo. Peter comprendió que ese color significaba amor.

A pesar de haber terminado la universidad y ahora se encontraba trabajando en un vivero, seguía viviendo con May mientras encontraba un pequeño departamento para vivir.

Y, aunque en toda su vida haya visto y sentido muchos colores y sabores, nunca pudo encontrar su favorito.

El color carmesí.

Quizás era el menos probable de ver en una persona, ni siquiera él lo tenía, su aura era azul cielo. Aún así, no perdía la esperanza.

¿Qué haría si alguna vez encontraba a alguien de ese aura? No tenía idea, pero su único miedo era que fuera un tipo malo y se sintiera desilusionado de que tuviera un color tan bonito.

Vivir en París era garantía de ver muchas personas a diario, y, la vez en que se subió al tren de siempre, su mundo dio un giro completo al ver una persona llegar apresuradamente porque casi cerraban las puertas.

_Carmesí_ _._

Peter tuvo ganas de llorar, gritar de emoción y lo único que pudo atinar hacer fue quitarse los audífonos para dejar de escuchar la música que le hacía ver color púrpura. El chico era alto, su cabello medio despeinado y tenía una sonrisa radiante, asemejándolo con una pluma blanca y una almohada suave.

Peter sintió miles de estallidos en su corazón y por alguna razón, sintió en sus manos que tocaba rosas sin espinas. Suspiró de forma nerviosa y decidió ponerse los audífonos para evitar mirar más al chico, que, a decir verdad, era lindo.

Su aura era color carmesí, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz lo que restaba del día a pesar de que tuvo que bajarse en la siguiente parada.

Se propuso en ir de nuevo y a la misma hora mañana, con la espera de verlo y poder hablarle.


	2. Garçon

Peter había ido varios días en el metro, tal y como había dicho. En lo que llevaba no se acercó al chico, de hecho, sólo prefería verlo de lejos. La única cosa que se atrevió a hacer fue acercarse de a poco, lo que quiere decir, dejar su lugar habitual cerca de la puerta y estar de manera sigilosa cerca de él, no tomaba asiento, se quedaba parado sosteniéndose del tubo.

El chico siempre tomaba asiento a lado de la puerta, a veces llevaba un libro para leer o simplemente estaba viendo los pasajeros mientras esperaba llegar a su destino.

Una vez, Peter estaba escuchando música y desvío su mirada de la ventana para ver al muchacho, tal vez sintió su mirada, no sabía, pero el joven también lo vio y le sonrió chiquito, a lo que el castaño devolvió nervioso y subió el volumen del celular para evitar ver los destellos dorados salir de su pecho.

❇

Peter llegó a duras penas, la lluvia estaba siendo fuerte en la calle, lo que le provocó ver azul marino en las gotas y al tocar el suelo, ver como se dispersaban en plateado. 

Entró al vagón con su cabello un poco mojado, su suéter no lo cubrió mucho y sentía un poco de frío. Por suerte encontró lugar, pudo sentarse y pasó sus manos por sus brazos en un intento de calentarse. 

Después de unos minutos decidió relajarse y sacó sus audífonos negros para ponérselos. Empezó a buscar una canción, la seleccionó y al momento de reproducirse, vio pequeñas manchas ocres y grises. 

Seguía viendo su celular, manteniendo su mirada en la portada de donde pertenecía la canción. No notó nada ni sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y ladeó su cabeza para checar que canción estaba escuchando. 

— Oh por Dios, ¡estás escuchando a _Pomm_ e! — 

— ¿Q-qué? — Peter quitó sus audífonos alarmado, miró a su lado derecho y encontró al muchacho con el aura carmesí. Tragó saliva nervioso y su corazón se movió feliz. 

— Estás escuchando a _Pomme_ _._ Buena selección de música y canción, eh — El joven lo miró con una sonrisa, pero al momento la borró. — Lo siento por entrometerme en tu privacidad — 

Peter negó con la cabeza y le sonrió para hacerle entender que no había problema. 

— Me gusta, sí, es una buena compositora también. Esta canción es muy linda — Le enseñó la pantalla para hacerle ver, la cual era: _"_ _Ce_ _garçon_ _est_ _une_ _ville_ _"._

Wade asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y se acomodó en su lugar, dándose la vuelta a la izquierda para ver el castaño de enfrente, puso su muslo en la banca y dejó su brazo izquierdo descansar en el respaldo. 

— Es bueno saber que no sólo yo tengo gustos refinados —

Los dos soltaron una risa.   
Al pasar de los minutos, se quedaron platicando sobre música, haciendo ver sus artistas favoritos de Francia o de otros lugares. 

Peter supo el nombre del chico, siendo Wade Wilson y sintió en su paladar un sabor dulce de algodón pero a la vez picoso. 

Cuando Peter se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar, le dijo de manera amable que tenía que salir del metro. Wade asintió feliz y le dijo que esperaba verlo pronto, ya que le gustó platicar con él. Peter le sonrió antes de irse y movió su mano en forma de despedida. 

Cuando Peter llegó a la casa eran las 5:30 pm, dio un suspiro y se fue a asentar en el sillón a lado de May, quien estaba cosiendo una blusa y tenía sus lentes puestos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía y descansó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención al programa, sólo hacía que su mente se sintiera ruidosa y cerró sus ojos. May al notar eso, la apagó y siguió con lo suyo.

Tardó un minuto para que Peter hablara.

— Hay un chico que conocí hace unos días —

May sintió la emoción venir pero la contuvo, dejó que el castaño siguiera hablando. 

— No es...No tiene el mismo aura que los demás, quiero decir, su color es uno realmente bonito —

May lo volteó a ver confundida, viendo que Peter seguía viendo la pantalla y sus cejas estaban ligeramente levantadas. 

— Su aura es carmesí, May, ¡y sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para conocer a alguien así! — Volteó con ella rápido y se sentó en el sillón con sus piernas arriba, su rostro transmitiendo felicidad. 

May soltó una risa, dejó las cosas en la mesa pequeña y se sentó de la misma forma que él.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¡Cuentame todo, Peter, sin pasar un detalle! — Sonrió y el castaño rió para después empezar a relatarle. 

Le dijo de igual forma que, cuando Wade puso por un momento su mano en su hombro, sintió su corazón explotar y pequeños destellos violetas oscuros aparecieron en su campo de visión, teniendo que cerrar sus ojos momentáneamente porque fueron muchos. 

May sonrió enternecida y lo miró atenta.

— Y ese Wade, ¿acaso te gusta sólo por su aura? —

Peter se tensó y negó.

— No, es que, verás...— Suspiró — No me gusta todavía, digo, parece un buen tipo, pero no hasta ese punto. Aún así, si me llegara a gustar, no sería por su aura —

May arqueó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa burlona.

— Entonces no descartas que te llegue a gustar —

— ¡Tía May! — Llevó la palma de sus manos a su rostro y escuchó la risa de ella. 

Pero, a pesar de eso, quería seguir hablando con Wade y conocerlo mejor. 


	3. Platicas

Peter y Wade llevaban cinco semanas hablando en el metro, nunca dieron el segundo paso para salir a otro lugar y por el momento se sentían bien. La única cosa mala es que hablaban como 30 minutos, ya que Peter siempre era el primero en dejar el lugar e irse a casa.

Entonces, se pusieron de acuerdo para cada día hablar de un tema en específico y así conocerse mejor. Por lo cual, hoy era sobre sus trabajos.

Peter esperaba que llegara Wade, ponía su mochila a su lado y reservaba el lugar. El más alto llegó después de unos dos minutos y se sonrieron.

— Bien, aquí estoy — Wade se sentó y estiró un poco sus piernas, haciendo que una señora lo mirara mal porque le llegó a pegar.

— Entonces, ¿en qué trabajas? — El castaño giró su rostro con él y este lo miró.

— Verás, tengo un departamento, así que lo tengo que mantener con una buena paga — Suspiró — Trabajo en diseño gráfico para una empresa de videojuegos —

Peter hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Wade le dijo que no hiciera tal cosa, cuando decía que trabajaba en eso, sentía que estaba siendo muy pretencioso y no quería que pensaran así.

— ¿Pretencioso? Pero es tu trabajo, lo lograste con tu esfuerzo — Le pegó ligero en su brazo y Wade fingió que le dolió, pero después sonrió.

— Sí pero, no sé...Igual gracias, me hiciste sentir mejor respecto eso — Lo miró agradecido — Ahora dime sobre ti —

Peter frunció los labios y miró sus manos, sintiendo que su trabajo comparado con el de Wade era una basura.

— Trabajo en un vivero, ya sabes, donde hay plantas y flores — Susurró inseguro. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo y Wade lo miraba atento.

— No tiene nada de malo, Pete, es bueno y lindo. Quizás pase algún día para comprar algo —

El castaño levantó su mirada y lo miró con una ceja alzada, así que le dijo donde se encontraba el local, pero Wade no ubicaba donde.

— ¿En serio naciste aquí? — Preguntó con una risa de por medio.

— La verdad es que vine a vivir aquí como a los 12 años junto con mi mamá, apenas tengo 24. Así que, a veces se me olvida una que otra palabra en francés — Se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces casi no conoces muchos lugares seguramente — Rascó su barbilla.

— Conozco los populares, pero supongo que los pocos conocidos no —

Peter iba a decir algo más, pero el metro se detuvo y se fijó atrás de él en la ventana, se dio cuenta que ya había terminado su platica. Se levantó de su lugar y recogió su mochila.

— ¿Qué tema quieres hablar mañana? — Lo miró sonriente y Wade también lo hizo.

— Sobre parejas, ¿qué tal? — Le sonrió coqueto y recargó su mano en la barbilla, para así poner su codo en el respaldo.

Peter negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Está bien, nos vemos — Se despidió moviendo la mano y salió del vagón.

❇

Cuando Peter llegó, Wade ya estaba en el asiento, el castaño se sorprendió de verlo ahí y fue al lugar. 

— Llegaste primero que yo — 

Wade lo miró como si no pasara nada y le sonrió desinteresado. 

— Sí, verás, soy un hombre puntual cuando se trata de cosas importantes — 

Peter rodó los ojos sonriendo, se sentó para girarse con él y Wade lo miró contento.

— ¿Acaso no tienes pareja? — El castaño alzó una ceja burlón.

— Directo al punto, eh — Sonrió de medio lado — Nop, estoy soltero. He tenido novios y novias, no muchos, pero de igual manera —

Peter asintió lento con la cabeza, se removió de su lugar y se sintió un poco incómodo. 

— He tenido una novia, pero al final no funcionó por cuestiones personales —

Recuerda que con Mj todo empezó bien, pero de una forma u otra, cuando estaba con ella su aura cambiaba a una verde pasto, y en realidad el de ella era ocre, dándole un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Pasó el tiempo para darse cuenta que cambiaba a ese color porque ya no se sentía cómoda con él, y tristemente, tuvieron que separarse. 

— Salí con un chico hace tiempo, no era mi tipo — Soltó una risa, Wade arqueó una ceja en duda. 

— ¿Entonces cómo es tu tipo? — 

Peter lo miró con una sonrisa, viendo el carmesí ser combinado con el atardecer amarillo y rosa. 

_— Peut-être quelqu'un comme toi —_

Wade puso una expresión de terror por no comprender, para después pasarla a una de mayor confusión.

— No entendí nada — 

Peter soltó una carcajada y Wade sintió su rostro calentarse de vergüenza y lo empujó leve con su mano.

— Está bien, tienes que buscar que significa porque no te voy a decir — 

Siguieron platicando unos minutos más, reían y contaban anécdotas, más por parte de Wade. Peter se preguntaba cómo le hacía el chico para tener miles de historias diferentes y con un final impredecible. 

Mientras Wade le platicaba, Peter notó que su aura carmesí desaparecía para dar a un color amarillo anaranjado, haciéndole competencia al atardecer. El castaño se quedó un momento viéndolo, en sus años de su sinestesia, sabía que significaba. 

Wade estaba...Feliz. Feliz de su presencia o quizás de lo que estaba hablando, no sabía, pero era un hecho seguro de lo que sentía. 

— ¿Pete? — 

Peter salió de su trance, le sonrió avergonzado y preguntó qué pasaba.

— Ya llegamos a tu parada — Le sonrió chiquito, como si no quisiera que se fuera. 

El castaño asintió desconcertado, se levantó de su lugar apresurado porque no quería llegar tarde, aún si todavía los destellos dorados seguían en su campo de visión. 

— Bueno, eh, ¿nos vemos mañana? — Estaba parado en la puerta, todavía quedaban segundos para que el tren se fuera. 

— Mañana no podré venir — Sonrió penoso.

— Oh, no hay problema, nos vemos después entonces — Se despidió con la mano y salió rápido, ya que la alarma había sonado. 


	4. Tienda

Peter llegó a su trabajo, fue atrás de la caja registradora y se puso su mandil, para así no ensuciar su camisa gris y la que tenía arriba de cuadros.

Empezó a buscar unos guantes para limpiar tierra de algunas plantas, ponerles una nueva y se vieran bien. Al encontrarla, sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro, se volteó para encontrarse con su compañero y amigo.

— Buenas nuevas, Pete — Sam lo miró sonriente y le dio palmadas en su espalda — Tienes cara de que estás cansado —

— Buenos días, Sam. Y sí, no pude dormir bien —

Sam arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía en la caja registradora para cobrarle a un cliente.

— ¿Alguien rondaba por tu cabeza nerd? — Tecleó unos botones, le dijo al cliente el precio y este empezó a buscar el dinero.

Peter negó rápido y soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Claro que no — Se fue rápido de ahí escuchando una risa de parte de Sam y fue directo a donde tenía previsto.

Quizás el trabajo no era tan cansado. Tenía que cuidar bien de las plantas, ponerlas en lugares correctos, cerciorarse de que estuvieran en buen estado, por ejemplo, que algunas no les diera el sol, otras les diera sombra y a veces ponerlas en punto medio.

Todas las plantas y flores tenían su propio cuidado, algunas siendo similares, aún así, a Peter se le podía olvidar cuales llevaban. Porque aparte de revisarlas siempre, tenía que ponerles vitaminas y regarlas cierto tiempo.

El castaño se sentía relajado rodeado de la naturaleza, podían sólo ser eso, pero aparte de mostrar las flores y plantas de sombra adentro del local, afuera tenía un umbral que daba a un patio y había de todo tipo y especies. Arriba como pared tenían una red transparente, para que así el sol llegara y pudiera transmitirse en ellas. Lo único malo de eso, es que en épocas de lluvia se hacía lodo y algunas terminaban caídas de su lugar.

Una buena razón por la que aceptó trabajar ahí, fue porque su sinestesia se quedaba tranquila. No había dolores de cabeza y exceso de colores, era como si no lo tuviera y por un momento se sentía _normal_ _._

¿Normal? No, esa no era la palabra. Él se sentía bien y a pesar de que en sus años escolares le dijeran lo contrario, nunca más se volvería a creer esas palabras dolorosas. Él no era nada de eso ni lo sería. Él sabe su valor como persona, lo reconoce.

Así que si alguna vez escucha decir a alguien decir como insulto _"_ _raro_ _",_ está dispuesto a callarle la boca. Porque esa palabra nunca tuvo que ser tomado como un insulto para los que no siguen sus estereotipos, los que no van de acuerdo a su apagada mente. Lamentablemente, cada vez que lo usaban, siempre se referían al niño o niña que era creativo y auténtico.

Pocos eran los que eran fieles así mismos y continuaban con su camino.

— ¡Peter, alguien te busca! —

La voz de Bucky llegó hasta donde estaba, se preguntó quién sería. Se levantó de donde estaba, agarró la bolsa de tierra, manchando su mandil. Le dio comezón, así que si importarle se pasó el dedo por la mejilla aún con el guante puesto y se manchó.

Al llegar adentro se encontró con una buena sorpresa.

— Dice que te conoce y quiere que lo a tiendas — Señaló con su pulgar, se retiró de la entrada, y al pasar a su lado, le susurró bajó — Ve con todo, galán —

Peter se quitó sonrojado y Bucky rió alejándose.

— Hola, Pete — Wade sonrió contento y se acercó al castaño.

— H-hey, encontraste el lugar — Pasó saliva nervioso, agarró con más fuerza el costal y se meció con sus pies.

— Sip, de hecho, vine a comprar una planta o flor, por supuesto. Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a escoger —

Peter asintió, dejó la bolsa donde estaba, se quitó los guantes y pasó su mano por su frente. Wade quiso disimular una risa volteando a otro lado, pero Peter lo miró rápido y alzó una ceja preguntando qué pasaba.

— Tienes la cara llena de tierra —

— Por Dios — Tomó una toalla, limpió su rostro y la dejó — Bien, acompañame —

— A sus órdenes, señor —

Los dos fueron caminando al patio, Wade seguía sus pasos e iba relajado a su lado. Cuando entraron al patio, Wade silbido con sorpresa.

— Esto es hermoso, ya quisiera trabajar aquí y no en lugar con paredes grises —

Peter soltó una risita. Le comentó que viera cual le llamaba la atención, así podría decirle como cuidarla y que ponerle.

Wade veía cada una, alguna veces tocándolas o hacía comentarios de que esperaba mantenerla bien, porque por lo general cuando compraba una, esta terminaba secándose en la esquina de su departamento.

— Esta es muy linda — Peter le señaló una acacia amarilla que estaba en un estante junto con otras.

Wade arqueó una ceja viéndola, para después mirar al castaño que tenía sus ojos brillosos y se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces será esa, ¿tiene algún significado oculto? —

Peter sabía, pero para no delatarse, le dijo que no sonriendo.

Volvieron adentro, Peter puso la flor en la mesa y Wade lo esperaba atento. Empezó a buscar una bolsa debajo de ahí, mientras le decía a Wade como cuidarla y en que lugares ponerla.

Cuando regresó su mirada con el otro, pudo ver que su aura tenía unos toques rosados y el carmesí parecía querer desaparecer, vio en la cara de Wade que su expresión estaba serena y una ligera sonrisa quería asomarse. Pero en cuanto el más alto se dio cuenta de que Peter volvió a su lugar, se aclaró la garganta y su aura volvió a la normalidad.

— Escuchaste todo lo que dije, ¿verdad? — Sonrió burlón y Wade asintió decidido. — Okay, será mejor que la cuides bien —

— Sí bueno, antes de irme, quiero decir algo — Pasó sus dedos por los tallos de la flor, acariciándola lentamente y con delicadeza. Peter pudo sentir en su propia piel el tacto que Wade le estaba dando, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa es? —

Wade suspiró y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que Peter agradeció mentalmente.

— ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo? Hemos estado hablando por metro desde que nos conocimos, me parece justo el salir a otro lugar. Sirve de que conozco más — Le sonrió queriéndole transmitir confianza.

Peter abrió su boca con emoción y asintió.

— Claro, ¿te parece mañana por la tarde? —

— Me parece bien, _beau_ — Le guiñó el ojo derecho, Peter rió ante el apodo, pero Wade parecía haberlo dicho en serio, así que paró.

— Sí, sí, te mando mensaje — Rió esta vez nervioso y Wade se despidió sonriente.

— Puedo decir con certeza que Dios tiene sus favoritos, y tú, al haberte encontrado con ese hombre, por supuesto que eres uno de ellos — Bucky suspiró viéndolo irse y Sam le dio un golpe en su nuca, causando que el de cabello largo se quejara pero que los otros dos rieran.


	5. Café

Peter llegó a casa, dejó su mochila en su cama y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar.

Al haber terminado de cocinar, fue al comedor a degustarla.

— Llegaste — May le brindó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de él.

Peter asintió y siguió con lo suyo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y, quizás contarle algo a May le ayudaría a despejar su sentimiento en el pecho.

— Uh, ¿tía May? ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo? —

La nombrada alzó su vista de su taza de café y asintió.

— Bueno, sabrás del chico que te conté la otra vez — Movió sus manos nervioso — Puede que...Puede que me guste. Bueno, en realidad no. Él me gusta —

Escuchó un golpe seco en la mesa y vio a May quejarse por el golpe que se dio en la rodilla, él le preguntó que si estaba bien y ella asintió.

— ¿Y no lo has invitado a salir? — Cruzó sus brazos y los recargó en la mesa, inclinándose un poco.

— Él me acaba de invitar, pero no sé si cuente como cita — Frunció el ceño y May se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¿No te dio una pista para creer que sí? —

— Me dijo " _beau_ " y después me guiñó el ojo. ¿Eso cuenta? —

— ¡Claro que sí! — Alzó sus brazos con emoción, fue con él y le dio un abrazo de lado. — Mi Peter tiene una cita, más te vale ir bien arreglado — Le dio un beso en su coronilla, le revolvió el cabello y fue por su taza para lavarla.

Peter soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. 

❇

  
El castaño se encontraba yendo a donde Wade le mandó la ubicación. Era una cafetería cerca del departamento de donde el chico vivía, y la verdad, era uno de los lugares más concurridos. Si querías llegar ahí, de una forma u otra tenías que pasar cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Supuso que Wade vivía en unos bonitos departamentos de por la zona.

Cuando llegó al sitio, Peter pudo divisar al más alto sentado cerca de una ventana donde se veían las hojas caer de los árboles otoñales. Cuando Wade miró a la entrada, alzó su mano derecha y la empezó a mover de un lado a otro, incluso parándose un poco, como si no fuera suficiente su estatura.

Peter fue, le dio una sonrisa que fue bien recibida. Se sentó enfrente de él.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué quieres pedir? — Tamboreo sus dedos en la mesa con una actitud feliz.

— Una café descafeinado está bien — Eran las 5:34 pm, quizás no una buena elección, pero sentía frío y no quería enfermarse.

Wade asintió no tan convencido, le dijo que iría a pedirlo y fue al mostrador.

Peter pudo ver que el aura de Wade estaba, raramente, más brillosa que antes. Sí, seguía teniendo el mismo carmesí, pero este se veía más lleno de vida.

Pasaron dos minutos para que Wade volviera, en su mano tenía el café del castaño y en la otra un pie de limón.

— Te traje un pie porque me hace pensar en tu nombre, Petey-pay —

El castaño rió y Wade sonrió.

— Gracias, Wade, pero no tenías que hacerlo — Le sonrió tímido, pero Wade negó con la cabeza.

— Yo invito, al fin que esto es una cita, ¿no? —

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero parecía un pez sin agua tratando de respirar. Wade lo veía esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no recibía nada, se retractó de lo que dijo.

— Es broma, no es—

— Sí, es una cita —

Los dos sonrieron y empezaron una platica.

Al pasar dos horas y haber tenido demasiada información del uno y el otro, como de sus vidas personales así como de su familia, decidieron que era hora de irse.   
Wade pagó la cuenta como había dicho, haciendo que Peter sintiera un revoltijo en su pecho.

Mientras iban caminando y platicando, el castaño sonreía por ver a Wade, era un chico muy apuesto, pero su personalidad ganaba mil veces. Podía actuar como un niño, sin importarle hacer el ridículo en público con tal de pasarla bien, hacer gestos muy expresivos e inclusive gritar cuando cantaba, haciendo bailes improvisados. Fuera de eso, cuando se debía ser serio, lo era. Adaptaba su actitud dependiendo de la situación, sin dejarse llevar.

Peter se preguntó a sí mismo si debía contarle de su sinestesia, no era nada malo pero, bueno, ¿qué podía perder? La situación se dio cuando Wade le preguntó que si tenía algún talento oculto.

— No sé si esto cuente como uno pero, tengo sinestesia —

Wade paró su caminata y lo miró poniendo sus manos en la boca.

— No puede ser posible — Soltó un chillido — ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué tipo tienes? Puedo parecer un ignorante pero sé sobre el tema —

Peter rió para después contarle, al igual el decirle en como le llegó a afectar un poco en su vida. Wade lo escuchaba con atención, ocasionalmente le preguntaba cosas pero guardaba silencio para que siguiera.

— ¿Puedes ver el aura de los demás? — Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió — Me imagino como puede llegar a molestar eso — Negó con la cabeza.

— La verdad sí, llega a molestar hasta cierto punto, por eso me gustan los lugares con pocas personas — Se encogió de hombros.

Wade no le volvió a preguntarle sobre eso, cambió de tema rápidamente y siguió contándole sobre lugares que le gustaría visitar en Francia. También le dijo que si él podía, fueran a visitarlos juntos y le explicara. Se sintió raro, usualmente le preguntaban sobre su color, pero esta vez no fue así, de todos modos, lo agradeció.

— Tomalo como unas citas más — Sonrió de medio lado viéndolo.

— Me parece bien, _mignon_ — Esta vez fue su turno de guiñarle un ojo, causando que Wade se sonrojara tantito y volteara a otra parte.

Al pasar unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la casa del castaño, ya que Wade había insistido en acompañarle.

Peter estaba buscando sus llaves en el pantalón, al encontrarlas, miró al otro con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por invitarme, la pasé bien —

— No hay de qué, Petey-pay — Lo fue a abrazar, Peter rodeó sus brazos en la cintura del otro y Wade los puso en sus hombros, así poniendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

Escucharon que la puerta fue abierta y se encontraron a May, tenía expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez de vergüenza al haberlos interrumpido. Se separaron y Peter le sonrió.

— Oh, hola chicos — Movió su mano derecha nerviosa, en la otra tenía una bolsa de basura que sacaría.

— Hola, me llamo Wade, vine a acompañar a Peter — Le dio la mano, May la recibió gustosa y miró con burla al castaño.

— Sí, bueno, nos vemos después — Peter quiso meter a May a la casa, pero ella se impuso.

— Sería un gusto volver a verte, Wade, pareces un buen chico para Peter — Sonrió aún más divertida por las reacciones de su sobrino, ya que este se quedó viendo embobado a Wade.

— Claro, Peter también lo es, tal vez pase de nuevo por aquí. Un gusto conocerla — Le sonrió a los dos, pero con el castaño le guiñó un ojo y con su mano formó un celular, dándole a entender que lo llamara.

Cuando los dos entraron a la casa, Peter tenía una expresión de nerviosismo pero a la vez de felicidad. Se quedó recargado en la puerta, dejando ahí su espalda. May volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja, puso sus manos en la cadera, parecía algo molesta.

— No me dejaste sacar la basura — Suspiró, iba abrir la puerta pero el castaño no se movía — ¿Pasa algo? — Su tono de voz cambió a uno más suave.

Peter relajó su expresión y la miró con sus mejillas calientes.

— El aura de Wade era rosa mientras me miraba —

May abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Oh —


	6. Cita

Peter y Wade habían salido varios días, llegando a dar dos meses desde que se conocieron.

En todo ese transcurso, se permitieron ser más afectuosos, así como abrazarse, acariciarse y de vez en cuando darse besos en las mejillas. Nunca se dijeron oficialmente el querer empezar una relación, pero este día las cosas cambiarían gracias a Wade.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en un restaurante. El lugar tenía una terraza que se encontraba en un edificio alto, entonces decidieron comer ahí para poder observar el cielo y estar en un área libre. Se sentaron en un sillón que daba para que estuvieran cerca y enfrente de ellos estaba la mesa.

Peter a veces se sentía un poco tímido al saber de los sentimientos de Wade, sabía que el chico gustaba de él y ver su aura rosa cada vez que estaban juntos, sólo hacía que sonriera tiernamente y mirara para otro lado con un caos en su pecho y estómago.

Desde la vez que descubrió eso, los siguientes días en metro y algunas visitas que hacía Wade a su trabajo, estaba más tímido de lo normal, queriendo mantener cero contacto físico porque sentiría una corriente eléctrica. Wade por su parte seguía actuando normal, pero sus ojos brillaban y de vez en cuando lo descubría mirándolo con una sonrisa. Al fin ya no ocultando su enamoramiento.

Al pedir de comer y beber, empezaron a conversar, hasta que Wade se armó de valor y le hizo una pregunta.

— Por cierto, soy un gran investigador y muchas veces necesito saber el significado de ciertas cosas para poder dibujarlas...— Hizo una pausa, Peter lo miraba atento esperando que siguiera — Así que, busqué por pura casualidad la flor que me recomendaste y, resulta que significa amor secreto y puro — Sonrió de manera orgullosa.

— Ah, eso, verás— Pasó su mano por su cabello, lo revolvió y soltó una risa, pero antes de seguir, Wade puso su mano en su muslo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusté, Parker? — Su tono de voz fue sugerente, casi a uno divertido.

Peter suspiró rendido.

— Quizás desde tres semanas que hablábamos, pero cuando me enamoré de ti fue ese día que fuiste a la tienda — Lo miró lamiendo sus labios, Wade abrió sus ojos sorprendido y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Si estamos en modo de sincerarnos, entonces tengo algo que decirte —

Peter volteó su cuerpo para mirarlo mejor.

— ¿Es malo? —

— Supongo que no, pero quizás te enojes un poco — Encogió sus hombros y se acomodó en el sillón — Verás, mi querido chico. Las primeras dos semanas iba en metro porque mi coche estaba en reparación, y al entrar, te veía donde siempre, entonces de cierto modo te empecé a identificar. No sé que tenías, pero una parte de mí quería hablar contigo porque te veías alguien tranquilo y no tan apresurado como los demás —

Peter asintió con la cabeza despacio, dejando que siguiera. Wade ya conocía su versión de como quería hablarle, pero nunca le explicó exactamente el porqué.

— No sabía como hablarte, hasta que pasó que, bueno, ya sabes, te hablé gracias por la canción. Entonces a los días de empezar a conocernos, mi coche ya estaba bien, entonces—

— No me digas que...— Llevó su mano a su frente, cerró los ojos y después los abrió enarcando una ceja.

— Quería seguir hablando, y dejar de ir al metro significaba ya no hacerlo y pues, todo este tiempo desde que nos conocemos he ido en metro por ti. Sé que algunos días no iba y era porque tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo, pero trataba siempre de estar ahí contigo — Se encogió en su propio lugar, viendo divertido la expresión de fingida molestia de Peter.

El castaño llevó sus manos a su rostro, soltó un gruñido y le pegó suavemente en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Wade! No tenías que hacer eso, me hubieras pasado tu número y así hablábamos mejor, siento que te he hecho perder tu tiempo —

El más alto negó rápido.

— No, claro que no, no podría ver tus bonitas expresiones. Aparte, tú nunca serías una perdida de tiempo y no estuviéramos así ahorita — Cruzó sus brazos alzando su ceja derecha.

Peter suspiró y sonrió de medio lado, pero volvió a tener su expresión de molestia.

— Entiendo, ¡pero es que...! —

— ¡Sólo soy un adolescente enamorado, mi Julieta! ¡¿Hay acaso algo de malo en eso?! — Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y la otra a su frente, fingiendo que se desmayaba.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de algunos que estaban alrededor, los miraron con cierta molestia pero regresaron a lo que estaban. Peter al ver eso, soltó una risa que hizo que Wade abriera su ojos aun con la misma posición.

— Wade — Dijo entre risas. Wade seguía en su papel de ofendido, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos — Wadeee —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Abrió sus ojos, se quitó de la posición y lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Ven aquí, beau — Lo tomó de la manga de su suéter rojo, acarició la mejilla derecha del contrario y dejó un beso ahí. Wade no se opuso, sonrió y también le dio un beso pero cerca de sus labios, iba a seguir, pero Peter se quitó — No estoy enojado, pero pudiste decirme —

Wade asintió estando de acuerdo, iba a decir algo pero Peter lo interrumpió.

— También hay algo que debo contarte — Movió sus manos nervioso. Había decidido decirle que color lo veía, así que vio esta como una buena oportunidad — Hace tiempo te dije sobre mi sinestesia, pero nunca te dije que color te veía —

— Oh, sobre eso, no quise preguntarte porque no quería molestarte — Sonrió chiquito, como si fuera a ser regañado. Peter le dijo que estaba bien y tomó su mano para acariciarla.

El castaño le empezó a explicar su pequeña historia sobre los auras y de su color favorito, diciéndole que no lo había encontrado en nadie.

— Pero eso cambió — Suspiró mirando enternecido al contrario —La situación es que, tu aura es color carmesí —

Wade se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, miró confundido al castaño pero después su cerebro pareció comprender la información, haciendo que suspirara y lo mirara emocionado.

— ¿En serio? —

— En serio —

Se quedaron viendo, analizando las facciones del otro, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo y sonrieron. Wade dio el primera paso, abrazó a Peter por los hombros y soltó un chillido, causando que el castaño riera.

— Dios, es como esta cosa de que estamos destinados, ¿estaremos destinados? O mejor aún, ¿seremos almas gemelas? ¡Hay tantas posibilidades! — Movió de un lado al otro a Peter, haciendo que este se quejara entre risas.

— Dejame salir de esta tortura — Quiso quitarse, pero en su lugar movió su mano izquierda y la llevó a la mejilla de Wade, haciendo que este parara para ver que quería hacer y quitara sus brazos.

— Cariño, te ves tan bien que podría besarte — Wade lo miró feliz, esperando que se le cumpliera.

— Entonces hazlo — Sonrió divertido.

Sintió una mano colarse por su nuca, fue llevado hacia adelante y sintió los labios de Wade. Eran suaves, casi como una pluma blanca, o mejor aún, el pétalo de una flor. Conforme sus labios seguían, Peter llevó sus manos al cuello del contrario, acariciándolo y dejando que Wade llevara su otra mano a su cintura.

Peter empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho, lo asemejó con felicidad y emoción, entonces, se acordó de que estaba tocando a Wade y que podía percibir lo que sentía. Sonrió en medio del beso, Wade al ver que ya no iba a seguir, abrió los ojos y se separó con una sonrisa.

— Creo que con eso queda oficialmente hecha nuestra relación — Wade le sonrió orgulloso, Peter giró los ojos y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello.

— _J_ _e_ _t'aime_ _beaucoup_ _,_ _mon_ _amour_ _—_

Wade lo envolvió, le dio un beso en su coronilla y sonrió.

— Oh, sé decir esa palabra — Peter soltó una risa por su comentario y se quitó para verlo — _Je_ _t'aime_ _beaucoup_ _aussi_ _,_ _chérie_ —

Wade le sonrió y se acercó para darle otro beso que fue bien recibido.


	7. Escarlata

— ¿Estás seguro que sabes andar en bicicleta? — Wade miró con curiosidad a Peter, este había dicho que no sabía muy bien andar en ella, ya que le costaba mantener un poco el equilibrio.

— Seguro, sólo tengo que concentrarme antes —

Agarraron las bicicletas para subirse, Peter se tambaleó un momento pero al ya empezar a andar, mejoró.  
Wade empezó a peladear viéndolo con una sonrisa porque veía como fruncía el ceño y sacaba su lengua.

— Puedes hacerlo, _mon_ _chéri_ — Le dijo cuando paró y dejó que el castaño se pusiera a su lado.

— ¿Ya tenemos nuevos apodos? — Sonrió divertido.

Wade giró sus ojos sonriendo.

— Por supuesto que sí, _copain_. Pensé que ya lo sabías — Soltó una risa, para después empezar peladear e irse lejos del castaño — ¡Alcanzame si puedes! —

Peter soltó un suspiro de cansancio al verlo para después sonreír al tener una imagen linda de él.  
El atardecer era amarillo con tonos rojos y rosas, las personas caminaban por las calles con sus auras de diferentes colores, pero Wade siempre destacaba entre ellas.

Llevaban cuatro meses de novios y puede decir que eran los mejores. A como iba la relación, los dos pensaron para sí mismos que querían pasar el resto de su vida a lado del otro. Porque para Wade, ellos dos estaban destinados, y en sus días de insomnio se atrevía a decir que también para quedar juntos.

— ¡¿Vas a venir o no, _beau_?! — Wade gritó desde lejos hasta donde terminaba la esquina de una calle que era para cruzar a la siguiente.

Peter quitó su vista de su alrededor para enfocarse en el otro, sintiendo calor en su pecho. Lo miró con ternura porque, a pesar de los colores del atardecer, de la gente y de ciertos locales, el carmesí de Wade opacaba a todos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Le mandó un beso, y Wade fingió atraparlo con su mano, cerró su puño y lo puso en su pecho.

Peter rodó los ojos, empezó a andar y se sintió feliz al ver que Wade lo esperaba con tranquilidad. Muy dentro suyo quería que las cosas se sintieran así para siempre, y tenía fe de que así sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa es toda la historia, mis amigxs. Espero les haya gustado!!


End file.
